baldis_basics_in_education_and_learningfandomcom-20200213-history
Notebooks
Notebooks (misspelled in the How to Play section as Noteboos) are the main objective in Baldi's Basics in Education and Learning and supposedly belongs to the Player's friend. Description The notebooks are spiral notebooks found in classrooms hovering on the teachers' tables. The colors that they appear in according to the files, the notebooks can be (in order) black, blue, cyan, green, red, and salmon. Mechanics Story Mode Touching the first notebook will open the You Can Think Pad, which prompts the first 3 normal math problems that are possible to solve. However, touching other notebooks will bring up the same pad, except an unsolvable, corrupted math problem as the third and last question. When the player eventually collects all seven notebooks (so long as if they get 6 questions wrong), Baldi will become extremely fast (a bit faster than the player's sprinting speed) and rush at the player. At this time Arts and Crafters will also become a new threat to the player. The new objective is to then find an exit and finish the game when all 7 notebooks are obtained unless the player is playing Endless Mode. Endless When playing in Endless Mode, there is no limit to the notebooks you collect. After a certain amount of time, the notebooks will respawn in random rooms, and a chime plays to notify you of their presence. If the player finds a notebook in this mode, the unsolvable math problems (aside from the 2nd notebook) will be solvable, but Baldi will still accelerate in speed while the player is trying to find them. When the player gets caught by Baldi, the number of notebooks they collected is their high score for Endless if the player collected more than they did last time. (The high score is at the bottom.) Trivia * There were two duplicated red notebooks in the Game Jam edition's pre-updated versions before one of them gets replaced with a yellow one in update V1.4. The yellow notebook was unused before V1.4. * Every time a notebook is collected, it is moved below the map. This can be seen when hacking the game. * Each notebook is originally planned to include different subjects than just math, but due to time constrains while the history and spelling subject is considered too difficult for those who don't understand American histories and English, the idea is cut. Although according to mystman12 during his stream, the subjects are still intended to be added for the full game, although logic-based instead of facts. ** In hacking, the notebooks' supposedly-used subjects are revealed as follows: *** Geography: Yellow notebook. *** English: Green notebook. *** Spelling: Blue notebook. *** History: Red notebook. *** Math: Salmon notebook. *** Geology: Cyan notebook. *** Science: Black notebook. * It is possible to hack the game to make the 3rd problem for the 2nd to 7th notebooks solvable. However, not everything is fully loaded until the player gets a question wrong. * In the How to Play page from the game menu screen, notebooks is misspelled as "noteboos". Whether this is intentional or not is unknown. Sounds Gallery StoryIcon.png|Baldi with notebooks for the Story Mode icon. EndlessIcon.png|Baldi drowning in a bunch of notebooks for the Endless Mode icon. Navigation Category:Items Category:Main Collectibles